Of Lips and Touches
by amariys
Summary: Aomine knew Kise's lips better than anyone else. Mature. One-shoot complete.


**Title: **Of Lips and Touches

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **2680 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Summary: **Aomine knew Kise's lips better than anyone else.

**Warnings: **PWP, self-edited.

**A/N: **I just need to get this out of my mind. \('0/w/0')7

* * *

Aomine knew Kise's lips better than anyone else. He knew they were formed perfectly like a cupid's bow, thin and soft under his searching finger. He knew those lips would part willingly whenever he traced his tongue along the seam, tasting hints of strawberry or mint that came from Kise's lip balm, looking for an entrance into the warm orifice he had known very well. More than that, Aomine knew Kise's lips were addictive. Once he had gotten a taste of that supple flesh, Aomine couldn't bear himself to let them go. If only he didn't need oxygen in order to breathe.

Aomine loved Kise's lips in any kind of situation, always taking his chances to steal a peck or even hot kiss whenever no one was looking, just to feel the heady feelings of light-headedness as the taste that was all Kise overwhelmed his senses afterwards. However, as he looked down at the blond man currently bowing his head in between his muscular thighs, Aomine thought he loved Kise's lips the most in this kind of situation: wrapped tightly around the power forward's erection, moving up and down on his weeping head while the blond's naughty tongue traced the underside veins. Kise was almost like a professional in giving head. Aomine allowed his lips morphed into a smug smirk. After all, he had been the one teaching his lover how to appropriately please him with mouth and tongue.

The dark haired man reached out a hand to gently caress the stray strands of gold that fell around Kise's face. He was rewarded by soft hum of approval from the blond and the vibration went straight to the core of Aomine's pleasure, making him unable to hold the groan escaping his lips. Aomine bucked his hips, wanting that warm orifice to take him deeper and deeper until he hit the back of Kise's throat, until the blond could feel Aomine even after they had finished.

Aomine's lustful dark blue orbs couldn't tear themselves away from Kise's red lips as they stretched even further to accommodate Aomine's width, saliva filming those sinful lips, trailing on the corner, making them glistened under the room's light. Kise's face was red from the lack of oxygen, but the honey brown orbs that gazed up at Aomine were positively hungry. The sight was so erotic Aomine had to close his eyes in fright of coming right there and then. The hand that once caressed Kise's hair now moved upward, grabbing hold of the silky blond mane tightly. Kise didn't even flinch. He just closed his eyes and, surprisingly, took more of Aomine's length inside his mouth until his nose touched Aomine's pubic hair.

By then, Aomine couldn't hold himself back anymore. The occasional groans escaping from his lips had now become long, low moans, filled with lust and adoration for his lover. Aomine could feel his peak coming around slowly, the tight coil of pleasure on his lower stomach just waiting to explode as Kise kept wrapping his entire length with his red, red lips and bobbing his head up and down expertly while occasionally humming just to create that vibration which sent Aomine's coherency straight out of the window.

"Ah, fuck, Ryou…!" Aomine's grip on Kise's blond mane tightened. He was so close already. Just few more sucks from Kise and then … and then …

Kise pulled away harshly, scrapping his teeth against Aomine's sensitive flesh, making the tanned skin man yelped—which he would deny firmly if ever asked—very embarrassingly.

"What the fuck?!" Aomine snarled, his mind going crazy from the pleasure he was suddenly denied. Kise even grabbed the base of his erection tightly, making it impossible for Aomine to cum. Bastard. The dark blue haired man was about to demand the blond to release him when he finally saw Kise's expression clearly. The paler man looked very annoyed. A frown could be seen clearly on his face and Kise's lips—still red and glistening wetly from saliva and Aomine's pre-cum—were pulled downward. Aomine gulped down the words he wanted to utter. He was not a fool. Making a person like Kise angry never was a wise move.

"Aomine_cchi_, you're wrong." Kise murmured softly—darkly, his grip on Aomine's erection tightened ever so slightly in his attempt to control his anger.

"Wrong? What the hell do you mean?!" Aomine demanded in a higher than usual voice. That grip Kise had on his erection fucking hurt.

"You're calling the wrong name! You shouldn't call _his _name while we're doing this, you idiot!" Kise replied hotly, honey brown eyes flashing with anger instead of lust.

Aomine frowned. He didn't even have a clue as to what Kise was talking about. "The fuck with that?! Your name is Ryouta, isn't it? I don't understand what made you so angry like this!"

"That's exactly it!" Kise pouted. Aomine's treacherous dark blue orbs immediately focusing on those pursing lips and he got the sudden urge to bite the lower part, to taste his own self mixing with Kise's saliva. Aomine just barely able to hold himself back as he forced himself to listen as Kise continued, "My name is Ryou_ta_, not just Ryou! I hate it when you're calling me Ryou since it reminds me of your god-fucking teammate who always apologize and just didn't know his damn place!"

"Teammate…? You mean Ryou—ah," Aomine scratched his head once he realized his mistake. It was ridiculous, in his opinion, but Kise didn't like Sakurai Ryou much since he was, frankly, jealous of the small boy. Kise thought Sakurai was being _too close _to Aomine and since they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret (at least from their High School team members, because everyone in Generation of Miracles knew about it already), the blond couldn't do anything about that. Aomine had never actually bothered to take Kise seriously whenever the blond started rambling about Sakurai, but considering his current situation, some kind of action was required, it seemed.

Although, he still thought it was stupid for Kise to be jealous of Sakurai. It should have been obvious the blond man didn't have anything to worry about, but apparently sometimes Kise was just too stupid to even realize the simplest things like how Aomine chose _him_ as his lover—not Sakurai Ryou.

"Yes, I do mean your _beloved _Ryou," Kise's voice was heavy with sarcasm. He looked determine to have this argument right now, completely ignoring the fact Aomine's erection was still rock-hard in his grip. "It's unbearable enough that he could see you every day in school and how you call him by his first name while I'm still _Kise_, but calling out to him while I'm the one who blow you is pushing it too far, Aomine_cchi_! My name is Ryouta. Ryou_ta_! You just have to say another syllable to make it right, damn it!"

Through Kise's rant, Aomine could only focus on the way those red lips moved. His brain didn't even register Kise's words. It didn't have to. Kise was blinded by his jealousy, so of course Aomine only had to make him see his insecurities were unneeded. Still ignoring Kise, Aomine reached out to pull at Kise's uniform collar until the blond was forced to release his grip on Aomine's length and stand up. Once they were at the same eye level, Aomine crushed his lips roughly to Kise's, slipping his tongue in immediately and tasting himself from Kise's tongue.

Without breaking their kiss, Aomine hauled Kise up to the bed and in no time at all positioned the man under him. Kise moaned helplessly as the dark haired man's tongue conquered his. Aomine took his time, teasing Kise with gentle bites and nips along his red lips while his hands roamed the blond's side, moving lower and lower until he could cup Kise's pants covered erection. Aomine's gentle kneading managed to pull a throaty moan out from Kise's pretty lips, thus breaking their kiss. Not missing a beat, Aomine simply moved his lips lower to pepper kisses on the white canvas of Kise's milky neck, leaving his very own marks on the model's previously unblemished skin.

"Ah, Aomine_cchi_, stop it! I'm serious! We should talk about that teammate of yours first!" Kise tried to stop Aomine, but the taller man slyly slipped his hand into Kise's pants, his calloused fingers taking hold of the blond's weeping erection directly, making Kise gurgled incoherently as overwhelming pleasure washed over his mind.

Aomine lifted his head from the curve of Kise's neck after giving a final lick to the angry purple mark he had just made, only to give his dazed lover a smirk. "Shut your mouth, Kise. Words are cheap and there's nothing we need to talk about, anyway. If you still doubt me, I'll just make your body understands."

Right after he had said that, Aomine crushed his lips with Kise's again, only to make sure the blond couldn't retort back. As he kissed the blond senseless, Aomine took the chance to pull Kise's pants and boxers off, exposing the blond man's nether region to the cold air. Kise's surprised moan was swallowed by Aomine, who gave him one last peck on the lips before pulling away from the kiss. For a moment, Aomine simply gazed at the blond model panting under him. Kise's face was bright red, his Kaijou's white uniform now half opened, showing more of his deliciously pale skin, decorated with the marks left by Aomine's teeth and lips. Kise's blond mane splayed on the pillow, making him looked like a fallen angel—discarded from Heaven because he was tainted by the demon itself. Aomine licked his lips hungrily. He wanted nothing more than devouring Kise right now, claiming his dominance over the leaner man.

"Spread your legs apart for me, pretty boy, and hold them up." Aomine ordered huskily straight against Kise's ear, enjoying the visible shiver running through the man's body as he did so.

Kise didn't even say a word as he complied, pulling his knees close to his chest and then spreading them apart, exposing his most intimate part to Aomine. The sight of Kise's submission was enough to make Aomine's erection got even harder—if that was even possible. The dark haired man murmured under his breath about stupidly beautiful blond, earning a faint smile from his lover. Aomine kissed Kise's forehead gently for his obedience, before reaching out to the bed side table and taking the bottle of lube placed there. His movements were jerky, impatient with lust as he squeezed the warm lube onto his hand.

When Aomine pushed the first finger into Kise's entrance, the blond man squirmed slightly in discomfort, but the dark haired man knew his lover could take more than that and he was in no condition to be patient, so he soon pushed in the second finger. Kise's inner muscles clamped around the intruding fingers, making Aomine groaned as he imagined his length being sheathed in that warm, tight body. Kise was moaning softly now as Aomine's fingers slowly moved in-and-out of his body, occasionally scissoring the tight entrance to loosen it up. Once he thought Kise was loose enough, Aomine pushed in the third finger and this time a small cry of pain escaped from Kise's lips. The blond man was crying softly, but still he held his position, keeping his legs high in the air—just like Aomine asked him to.

It didn't take long for Aomine to lose his patience. He pulled his fingers out of Kise's body quite harshly, earning a disappointed mewl from his lover, before coating his erection with generous amount of lube once he deemed Kise was loose enough. Aomine positioned himself in front of Kise's entrance before slowly—agonizingly so—pushing into his lover's willing body. He gritted his teeth as he resisted the urge to plunge himself roughly into that oh-so-tight-so-hot-tunnel. Aomine wanted Kise to feel every inch of his length claiming his body, wanted the model to realize Aomine would only ever do this—fucking, making love, sex, whatever people called _this_—with him.

"A-Aomine_cchi_ … A-aahn," Kise thrashed his head around, eyelashes wet with tears clinging to them. He felt full, incredibly so as his idol slowly sinking further and further into him. It was so rare for Aomine to take his time while they were making love and it made Kise's senses hyperaware of the other man. He was acutely aware of the dark skinned man's heat enveloping him, of the musky scent that was purely Aomine and of the gentleness in Aomine's caresses on the side of his body.

They both were panting harshly once Aomine finally sheathed fully in Kise, trying to catch their breaths and simply enjoying the magnificent feeling of being connected, of not knowing where they start or where the other end. Kise reached out his arms, letting his legs falling open, cradling Aomine's hips, and hugged his lover tightly, lifting his back slightly off of the bed. The blond man felt his chest was about to burst from all the feelings—the admiration and love—he had for the Touou's ace. They were almost too much, until Kise just couldn't help the litany of "I love you" stumbling out of his lips. He could say it for hundreds times, until the words blended into meaningless sound, but still it wouldn't be enough to articulate what he truly felt for the man currently kissing his lips oh so gently.

Their eyes locked when Aomine pulled away from the kiss, watery honey brown against soft navy blue, and at that precise time, Kise knew he didn't even have to be jealous. He was Aomine's, of that there was no doubt, but seeing Aomine's eyes this closely, Kise finally understood that Aomine was also his, because in those precious navy blue orbs, Kise could see his own love being reflected back at him. Fresh tears started to spill out from the corner of Kise's eyes, but the blond man was smiling as he whispered yet another confession of love against Aomine's lips.

Aomine closed his eyes then, before returning the whispered words gently, as if afraid the world would laugh at him if he said it loudly. He started to move after that, needing to show the feelings raging inside of him somehow. There was no further need of words, because they talked better with soft caresses, with gentle bites and nips, and with whispered, broken sobs of confession.

Both of them didn't last long after that. They were far too aroused already by their previous foreplay, so it was to no surprise of anyone when Kise screamed hoarsely after Aomine gave few sharp thrusts against his prostate, white hot pleasure burst behind his eyelids as he reached his orgasm. Aomine growled at the feeling of Kise's body clamping down on his erection in his orgasm, taking him over the edge too. The dark haired man's mouth was opened in a silent scream as his body tensed and he released his seed inside of his lover. They rode the wave of pleasure for minutes, before finally Aomine sighed, exhausted and sated, as he pulled out and let his body fell beside Kise, making sure he didn't crush the man under him. Both of their uniforms were dirty now, clinging onto their body like a wet, uncomfortable second skin, but they both were too far gone to care about that.

"You can be sure that I will never do that to Ryou, _Ryouta._" Aomine panted once he had managed to gather enough coherence back.

Kise chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah, I believe that. I was stupid."

Aomine snorted softly, rolling his eyes. "Tell me something new."

"That's cruel, Aomine_cchi_! I am not stupid, usually!"

Aomine was about to tell the blond man to stop lying to himself, but then Kise was snuggling up against him, resting his head comfortably on top of Aomine's chest and words, once again, were not needed.

—**End.**


End file.
